Willy Wonka in the Sahara: An Adventurous Story
by Gs33022
Summary: Mr. Wonka travels to the Sahara to try to make and perfect non-melting chocolate. Inspired by mattTheWriter072's one-shot, "From Deserts to Desserts", and a review on it requesting this. 2005 characters.
1. Deserting the Factory?

**Chapter 1: Deserting the Factory?**

**Author's note: Hello, everyone, and welcome to "Willy Wonka in the Sahara"! I hope that you'll enjoy it! This story was inspired by Matt (mattTheWriter072)'s one-shot "From Deserts to Desserts", and a review left by one of my friends saying that she would love to see an entire adventure with Mr. Wonka in the Sahara Desert. Well, here it is. Enjoy the first chapter, everyone! :D**

"Roy, I'm leaving you in charge of the factory until I get back," Mr. Wonka told the chief of all the Oompa-Loompas.

"Why, Mr. Wonka?" asked Roy curiously.

"I want to test out my chocolate," Willy Wonka replied. "I want to make a chocolate that doesn't melt even in the hottest sun, hahaha! Doesn't that sound neat?"

"How will you make sure that you're safe and sound?" asked Roy.

"Don't worry," smiled Mr. Wonka. "I've got Leo, Mary, and Emma with me."

Mr. Wonka pointed down to three Oompa-Loompas, who waved back at Roy.

"Very well," responded Roy. "I will watch over the factory until you get back. Good luck."

"Thanks," responded Mr. Wonka as Leo, Mary, Emma, as well as him, walked out of the factory to go to the nearest airport.

* * *

Mr. Wonka, as well as Leo, Mary, and Emma, had now just arrived at the airport.

"I would like to purchase a ticket," Mr. Wonka said to an airport attendant.

The attendant looked down at the three Oompa-Loompas.

"What about your, uhhh...your…?" she asked.

Leo beckoned towards Mr. Wonka. He chuckled and whispered something into Mr. Wonka's ears.

"They're uhhh…" Mr. Wonka began.

Mr. Wonka looked back at his three Oompa-Loompa companions. He saw that Leo was whispering his joke to Emma and Mary, and all three of them were beginning to chuckle mischievously.

"They're...uh...they're my...dogs," responded Mr. Wonka.

All three of the Oompa-Loompas broke out into peals of laughter.

"Ruff!" said Leo mischievously, sticking his tongue out. "Ruff, ruff!"

The woman looked uncomfortable as the three Oompa-Loompas followed Mr. Wonka to his flight.

"Ticket?" asked a male flight attendant. "And, uhh, who, or what, are those people or things?" he continued, pointing at Mr. Wonka's three Oompa-Loompa companions.

"Ruff!" barked Mary mischievously. "Me dog! Ruff, ruff!"

"Uhhh," stammered the male flight attendant, and Mr. Wonka chuckled at him.

"Me love cocoa!" barked Emma mischievously, giggling. "We be Cocoa Dogs! Ruff, ruff!"

"Ummmm, you may pass," said the male flight attendant uncomfortably.

Mr. Wonka went through the ramp leading to the airplane and entered it. He sat down on a seat, and his three Oompa-Loompa companions sat down next to him. A mother carrying her baby boy walked past the quad, and Emma blew a raspberry at him, causing him to laugh. Mr. Wonka couldn't help but giggle as well.

"_I wonder what...weird, and neat things I might encounter in the Sahara Desert_," Mr. Wonka was talking to himself. "_I guess that I will just have to wait and see._"

**Author's note: Well, what do you all think of this first chapter? Reviews, constructive criticism, and suggestions are appreciated. Stay tuned for more content from me! :D**

**Until then,**

**Gabe S. :)**


	2. The Arrival

**Chapter 2: The Arrival**

**Author's note: The next, long awaited chapter of "Willy Wonka in the Sahara: An Adventurous Story" (often shortened to "Willy Wonka in the Sahara" for convenience :)) is finally here! Now, it's time to respond to all of your absolutely wonderful reviews! :)**

**Matt, I'm so happy that you enjoyed the hilarity of the last chapter! Thanks for the motivation with all of my fanfictions, and I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter (which I know you have been eagerly awaiting :D)**

**Turrislucidus, this is not a parody, but is instead a direct prequel to Matt's "From Deserts to Desserts". My intention for the last chapter was to get around the "Oompa-Loompas in public' issue for the beginning of this story. After all, if Mr. Wonka did tell the truth, Fickelgruber, Slugworth, and Prodnose could certainly profit and/or do evil things from it, and we wouldn't want that, would we? This chapter has a more serious tone than the last one, so I hope that you'll enjoy this one. :)**

**XXCandyLoverXX, I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter! I hope that you won't be disappointed by this one. :D **

Mr. Wonka, as well as Leo, Mary, and Emma, got off the plane. The four of them had finally arrived to Africa-home of the Sahara Desert.

"Well, we've finally arrived at Morocco," Mr. Wonka told his three Oompa-Loompa companions.

"I've never been here before," remarked Mary.

"I haven't, either," agreed Leo.

"I don't think any of us have been to Morocco before," remarked Emma.

"That's correct, Emma," responded Mr. Willy Wonka. "I haven't been to Morocco as well. This will be a new experience of all of us."

* * *

Mr. Wonka and his three Oompa-Loompa companions exited the airport and made it fully into Morocco.

"We must take the Supratour bus right now, since I didn't bring my own vehicle," Mr. Wonka explained, standing by a bus stop. Suddenly, as if on cue, a bus pulled up. It said "SUPRATOUR" on it in Arabic letters.

"I would like to go to the Sahara Desert," Mr. Wonka told the driver in the Arabic language. "Me and my..."

He chuckled.

"Dogs, of course."

The Oompa-Loompas couldn't help but burst into peals of laughter once more, and the four of them sat down in a seat.

"This trip will take 12 hours," the driver explained in Arabic. "Long time."

"It's OK, driver," Mr. Wonka responded as the bus began to pull away.

"How did you learn to speak Arabic anyways?" Leo asked Mr. Wonka as the bus began driving towards the Sahara Desert.

"You see," remembered Mr. Wonka, "I have been planning this trip for quite some time. I knew that I would have to speak Arabic to travel here, so I studied up in my free time."

"But you barely have any free time," remarked Mary.

"Exactly," responded Mr. Wonka. "That's why it took so long. Four years, to be exact."

"Woah," gasped Mary, her mouth open like a halibut out of water.

"It took me countless hours each day to master it," Mr. Wonka explained. "For example, did you know that the word 'Sahara' is actually an Arabian word, _sa'hra_, that means, 'The Great Desert'?"

"Wow!" exclaimed Emma, surprised. "That's a very neat fact, Mr. Wonka!"

"Here's another one," smiled the famous chocolatier. "The Sahara is actually the largest hot desert in the world, and the third overall, behind Antarctica and the Arctic."

"Those two are deserts?" asked Leo curiously.

"Yeah," responded Mr. Wonka. "Those two are known as land masses called _polar deserts_."

* * *

After many more hours of Mr. Wonka and his three Oompa-Loompas exchanging desert facts, they finally arrived at the Sahara Desert. The bus dropped them off. Everyone was surprised. It was if they were stranded on a new planet that no one had yet discovered. The wind blew lightly, and the sun beat down on them like a pro wrestler beating up his opponent.

"Well," said Mr. Wonka, "we're here. It's now or never."

**Author's note: I hope that you enjoyed this new chapter! Any constructive criticism, suggestions, etc., leave them in your reviews if you like! Be sure to stay tuned for a new chapter of "Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure" coming soon. I'm planning to get it published next week. :D**

**Until then,**

**Gabe S. :)**


	3. Sweet as Chocolate

**Chapter 3: Sweet as Chocolate**

**Author's note: The next, long-awaited chapter of "Willy Wonka in the Sahara" is finally here! But first, it's time to respond to each of your wonderful reviews. :D**

**XXCandyLoverXX, I'm so happy that you liked the last chapter! You learn something new everyday, don't you? This one certainly is longer than the last one. :)**

**Matt, thanks so much for your compliments! I'm so happy that you love all of my stories, that means A LOT to me! :D**

**I hope that you will enjoy this chapter as well. :)**

**Turrislucidus, Melting with anticipation, huh? Pretty ironic, if I do say so myself, since Mr. Wonka is perfecting his "Never-Melting Chocolate" recipe in this story. ;) **

**And now, it's time for the next chapter of this story to begin! :)**

"Now, I just need to…" Mr. Wonka began, reaching into a pocket in his plum-colored velvet coat for his recipe for Never-Melting Chocolate. He found it, and handed it to Leo, who read it out loud. Mr. Wonka, of course, brought every necessary ingredient for the process-or so he thought.

While he was trying and failing to perfect his recipe, a bunch of men and women came by him on horses.

"What are you doing all the way out here, man?" one man asked Mr. Wonka.

"You know, don't tell anyone, but I'm perfecting my recipe for the one and only Never Melting Chocolate. It's for my factory back at home."

A grin suddenly spread on the man's face, and along with the rest of the tribe, everyone broke out into peals of laughter, except Mr. Wonka and his three Oompa-Loompa companions.

"Even _I _don't see the funny side of this," Mary whispered to Leo.

"What's so funny?" Mr. Wonka asked the laughing man, trying to hide his incoming frustration.

"You think that _you_, an outsider, can make Never-Melting Chocolate?!" laughed a woman enormously. "Just try! Hahahaha!"

"I'm Willy Wonka, the amazing chocolatier," explained Mr. Wonka. "I'm modest, clever, and so smart, I barely can restrain it. I have so much generosity, there is no way to contain it."

The laughing slowly died down as soon as he said this.

"Come with us," the man beckoned in a strange language to Mr. Wonka and his three companions.

"Huh?" Mr. Wonka asked, confused.

"Please, come with us," a woman said in English.

"Who are you?" asked Emma curiously.

"We'll explain everything once we arrive to our destination," the mysterious man said. "As for what our destination is, you'll just have to wait and see."

Mr. Wonka, Leo, Mary, and Emma, along with the mysterious man and his companions, trekked through the Sahara Desert for what seemed like hours. They passed through many beautiful oases, with graceful palm trees, and waterfalls with absolutely stunning views.

"Are...are we almost there?" gasped Mr. Wonka for breath.

"Just about," the man responded.

He was extremely hot. However, Leo, Emma, and Mary were not.

"How...how are you not hot by now?" panted Mr. Wonka.

"Have you already forgotten?" laughed Leo. "We're used to heat, remember?"

Emma and Mary chuckled, and all three of them stared at one another. They continued their trek for what felt like hours. Suddenly, everyone saw a rather small village come into view, surrounded by a few palm trees, with a lake in the middle. However, these weren't just regular palm trees.

"Why are these palm trees brown?" asked Mary curiously. "Come to think of it, they smell like...chocolate."

She took her finger, then some brown goop stuck to her. She licked it.

"Why, it _is _chocolate!" exclaimed Mary, extremely surprised.

"Thanks for the late warning," sighed Mr. Wonka.

The three of them turned around, and Mr. Wonka's entire face, including his top hat, was covered with brown, sticky chocolate. He was so thirsty that he stuck his entire head in the water to get a dunk, but he didn't even pay attention to what it looked like.

"Don't worry," the man chuckled. "There's an underground oasis in our civilization as well, which houses water and other liquids for travellers just like you."

"Well, it seems like we have a visitor," a happy, yet scratchy voice said from behind them.

"It's _Oikoikatty Sophia_ (which translates to "Queen Sophia" in English)!" gasped the man, suddenly bowing.

Knowing that Mr. Wonka and his three companions would not know what was going on, he gently grabbed Mr. Wonka's right arm, and then, Mr. Willy Wonka turned around and bowed as well. The Oompa-Loompas followed after him.

The person belonging to the voice was a rather attractive woman who looked like she was in her twenties or thirties. She had a smooth face, peach-colored skin, and she was rather tall-taller than some of the men, in fact. She had medium-thick arms as well as medium-thick legs, and blue eyes.

"My name is Sophia," the woman said, speaking in English. "Welcome, guest Wonka and friends. I heard that you have come to us to perfect your Never-Melting Chocolate for other people around the world. Well, you've come to the right place, and you have my permission to do so-credit us, of course."

"Permission?" asked Mr. Wonka curiously.

"Right place?" asked Emma, as curious as everyone else.

"Yes," Queen Sophia responded. "You have come to the Top Secret Base of...the Chocotropians."

**Author's note: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! For all of you curious, the Chocotropians were a group originally mentioned in chapter 37 of my first, still ongoing fanfic, "Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure". Here, they make their first main appearance. What did you think? Reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticism ("****the process of offering valid and well-reasoned opinions about the work of others, usually involving both positive and negative comments, in a friendly manner rather than an oppositional one", here's the definition as in our PM, Turrislucidus, in case you're curious :) ) are always appreciated! Be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter! :D**

**Until then,**

**Gabe S. :)**


	4. The Ingredients

**Chapter 4: The Ingredients**

**Author's Note: Alright, everyone! Sorry for the delay with this chapter, I hope this chapter will make your wait worthwhile. :)**

**Matt, I'm so glad that you enjoyed the last chapter! This chapter focuses on the Chocotropians' origins as explained in chapter 37 of ****_Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure_****, while adding some more extra details. :)**

**Now, on with the story, everyone! :D**

"Chocotropians?" asked Mr. Wonka, smiling. "You guys must really love chocolate!" he laughed.

One of the other Chocotropians nudged Mr. Wonka in the arm.

"Ow!" whispered Mr. Wonka, staring at the Chocotropian with a look of both surprise and anger on his face.

"How dare you disrespect our Queen!" the Chocotropian whispered to Mr. Wonka angrily.

"_Lokobathetbeth mya ghatabetto_," Queen Sophia said in Chocotropish (their language).

The Chocotropians rose back up on their feet, but Mr. Wonka, Leo, Mary, and Emma were extremely confused.

"You may rise," Queen Sophia smiled, and the foursome obeyed.

"Anyways, I really liked that joke," Queen Sophia giggled. "It's been a long time since I've heard a joke as a person on the throne."

"I apologize, Your Majesty," said the Chocotropian who had nudged Mr. Wonka.

"Please, don't call me 'Your Majesty,' or any of that royal rubbish," Queen Sophia begged. "I hate that. I hate not being seen as an equal with the rest of you. We're all humans, and we're all alive, so that's how I think that we should treat each other."

"Yes, Your Maj-er, Sophia," said another male Chocotropian.

"Why are you out in the middle of the Sahara Desert?" Leo asked curiously, and Sophia looked down at him and smiled.

"Well. we do have our main base back in an island named Chocotropica," Sophia explained, "but we actually live everywhere. We're one huge civilization, dedicated to spreading the happiness and joys of chocolate all over the world."

"Chocotropica?" asked Emma.

"Yes," a female Chocotropian citizen replied. "It's a secret island out in the middle of the ocean where everything in it is made of chocolate."

"If you want," Sophia said, "I can possibly arrange a trip for you to go there after you're done here."

"That would be amazing!" laughed Mr. Wonka in a childish giggle.

"Okay," Queen Sophia responded. "I'll be sure to arrange that. Now, I believe that you know that we actually _invented _Non-Melting Chocolate?"

"What?!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka.

"Yes," smiled Queen Sophia. "Our ancestors invented it hundreds of years ago, and so far, it is been a well-kept secret of ours."

She paused.

"Y-you mean, you have the recipe?" Mary asked.

"Yes," said Queen Sophia, pausing once again for a few seconds. "I mean, part of it."

"What do you mean?" asked Leo.

"You see," Queen Sophia explained, "the non-melting things here have been here ever since our ancestors stepped foot in the Sahara. However, some ingredients were lost in the recipe that we have here, and the chocolate that we make now melts like the kind that you and other people eat all over the world. Come, let me show you."

Sophia guided Mr. Wonka, Leo, Mary, and Emma to a large, grandiose building that was glistening in the Sahara's heat. The Chocotropian citizens went back to doing what they were doing beforehand, and they had conversations with one another.

"This is the Chocotropian Museum," Sophia said. "It houses artifacts from past Chocotropian people back long ago, and there are very likely many, many more buried in grounds all over the world."

Queen Sophia guided Mr. Wonka and his three Oompa-Loompa companions to the center of the museum, to a large, glass case. Inside it was a brown, wrinkled paper with black text on it. On the plague below the glass part of the case, there was a brown plague that had Chocotropian text on it, and below the text, it said in English, "NEVER-MELTING CHOCOLATE RECIPE."

Queen Sophia gently opened the case and took the recipe out of it. The paper looked like it was in decent shape, except that towards the bottom of it, there were tear marks on it.

"This is the Chocotropians' original recipe," Queen Sophia said. "When I was a little girl, the recipe was written down, then a bird grabbed it out of the writer's hand! They got it back, but the tear marks was a result of that. Unfortunately, the writer focused so much on getting the paper back that he completely forgot the last two ingredients. If you can help us discover and find the final two ingredients, you can visit Chocotropica with us, and you can use our Non-Melting Chocolate, as long as you credit us. Deal?"

Sophia extended her hand towards Mr. Wonka.

"Deal," Mr. Wonka replied, smiling and shaking her hand happily.

**Author's Note: What did you think of this chapter? Did you think that it was worth the wait? Be sure to stay tuned for updates for this story, as well as some of my other stories. :D**

**Until then,**

**Gabe S. :)**


End file.
